kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 2
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 1 - это второй выпуск альбомов серии "ДУЭТ", где собраны песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняют актёры Кеншо Оно и Рьохей Кимура, озвучивающие персонажей Тецуя Куроко и Рёта Кисе соответственно. В альбом входят 2 песни, небольшая драма, а также 2 версии самостоятельного (одиночного) исполнения песни "До тех пор, когда мы снова встретимся". Трек-лист #''Мини Драма ～Куроко & Кисе～'' Файл:Mini-drama - Kuroko & Kise.ogg #''До тех пор, когда мы снова встретимся'' Файл:Tsugi Au Hi Made - Kuroko & Kise.ogg #''Машины времени не существует'' Файл:Time Machine ga Nakutatte - Kuroko & Kise.ogg #''До тех пор, когда мы снова встретимся -Версия без Кисе-'' Файл:Tsugi Au Hi Made - Kuroko (Kise Off Ver.).ogg #''До тех пор, когда мы снова встретимся -Версия без Куроко-'' Файл:Tsugi Au Hi Made - Kuroko & Kise (Kuroko Off Ver.).ogg Слова Мини Драма = is practicing alone; Kise walks up Kise: Nice shot, Kurokocchi! Kuroko: Kise-kun? Why are you here? Rather, are you already trying to get on my nerves? Kise: Huh?! That was meant as a compliment, you know, Kurokocchi! So cruel! Kuroko: Hearing you call one of my shots “nice” while I’m practicing kind of ticks me off for some reason. Kise: You’re reading too much into it! Kuroko: That aside, what brings you here? Kise: I had a modeling job in the neighborhood. And then I thought to myself that maybe I’d find you here, so I dropped by. Kuroko: Is that so? Kise: I see you’re giving it your all, as usual. Kuroko: Would you like to join me? Kise: Of course! -- Kise: ‘Kay, Kurokocchi, send a pass over here! Kuroko: Alright. Kise: Here comes a “Tornado One-Man Alley-Oop”! dunks the ball Kise: What d’ya think of that, Kurokocchi? Kuroko: Yeah… Kise: What a weak reaction! Kuroko: Well, it’s amazing that you can do an alley-oop while spinning like that, but it looks pretty dangerous. You might get hurt. Plus, I don’t think it would be of any use during an actual game. Kise: Man, I can’t even think of a comeback to that… Uh, o-okay, how about this? runs to the center line Kise: Kurokocchi, pass me the ball! Kuroko: Okay. Kise: I’m gonna practice making three-pointers from the center line! Midorima Hn. Cancer is number one in today’s horoscope (nanodayo). Brace yourself (nodayo). Now! the ball Hn. My shots will never miss. bounces off the basket Kise: Huh? Kuroko: Looks like you missed. Kise: Ahaha! I thought it’d work if I imitated Midorimacchi! Kuroko: Midorima-kun’s three-pointers are something special. Even with your skills, I don’t think they can be copied that easily. Kise: I really respect him for that. Kuroko: That said, you did a fairly good imitation of him. Kise: Midorima Hn. I will acquire my lucky item and have my revenge (nodayo). Kuroko: If Midorima-kun finds out about this, he’s going to be pissed. Kise: Ah! Alright, I’ll stop. ‘Kay, Kurokocchi, I’ll pass to you this time! Kuroko: Please do! -- Kise: That was fun! Kuroko: Kise-kun, I think you’ve changed a little bit. Kise: Really? Kuroko: Yes. I can’t quite put my finger how, though. Kise: Well, lately, I’ve…really enjoyed playing basketball with the guys from Kaijou. Kurokocchi, do you remember that time before, when I went to Seirin and told you that you’d be wasting your talent if you stayed there, and then I asked you to come to Kaijou? Kuroko: Yes, I remember. Kise: Sorry about that. I mean, I’m not saying this just because we lost the practice match. Somehow, after that match, I finally started to understand what you were trying to tell me back then. Kuroko: Kise-kun? Kise: Even now, I still love winning at sports. I don’t want to lose to anyone, and I know I want to become number one. But after losing to you guys, I get really psyched when I practice and think about getting my revenge. Everybody at Kaijou’s really amped up, saying that we’re definitely gonna win next time. passes to Kuroko Kise: Alright, I’d better get going. Kuroko: Okay. Kise: I came here on a whim, but I can’t believe you were actually here! I’m so lucky! I had a lot of fun. Kuroko: Me, too. Kise-kun, let’s play again sometime. Even though we’re on different teams now, we can always play basketball together. Kise: You bet! But I’m not gonna lose another match! Gotta return the favor, you know? Kuroko: I wouldn’t want it any other way. We won’t lose, either! Kise: Haha! That’s so like you. I’m looking forward to it! Oh, and give my regards to Kagamicchi! Kuroko: Alright. Kise: See ya, Kurokocchi! 'END'Mini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| До тех пор, когда мы снова встретимся = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КУРОКО КИСЕ ДУЭТ - Ромадзи= Tsugi au made / sukoshi de mo seichou shitai Onaji kooto ni / mune hatte tateru you ni Hanarete temo / yuujou ha kawaranai n da Sono ganbari wakaru kara / hagemasareru Basshu no sukiiru oto Kodou mitaku hibikase Hagayusa mo egao mo / zenbu koko de shitta Sainou no shurui ha / sorezore chigau kedo Butsukeatte / takameatte Motto / motto / motto / motto Idondeike Ichiban saki ni aru / shouri wo tsukamu made hashiru michi ga onaji naraba Zutto / zutto / zutto / zutto Tsunagatteru Tatakau tabi / nando de mo odorakasetai Mitometeiru / kimi dakara / bokura dakara Kantan janai no ha Saisho kara wakatteta Konnani mo muchuu ni nareru mono / sou ha nai Booru wo oikakete / jibun ni kotaeteku Tsuyoku naritai / tada hitasura Mada / mada / mada / mada Tarinakute Gakkarisaseta n ja / nattoku ikanai ne Moteru chikara ijou ni susume Zettai / zettai / zettai / zettai Uragiranai Sainou no shurui ha / sorezore chigau kedo Butsukeatte / takameatte Motto / motto / motto / motto Idondeike Ichiban saki ni aru / shouri wo tsukamu made hashiru michi ga onaji naraba Zutto / zutto / zutto / zutto Tsunagatteru Tsugi au made / sukoshi de mo seichou shitai Onaji kooto ni / mune hatte tateru you ni Kimi to mata / au hi madeRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather - Английский = Before we meet again / I want to grow and improve So that I can hold my head high when we stand on the same court We may be apart / but that doesn’t change our friendship I know just how hard you’ve worked / and that’s what keeps me going strong The squeak of basketball shoes on the court Reverberates just like a heartbeat This place has taught us both frustration and laughter Even though each of us has his own kind of talent We go head-to-head and aim ever higher Higher / higher / higher / higher Seeking a challenge Until we seize the greatest victory If the road we travel is one and the same Then Forever / ever / ever / ever We’ll be connected Every time we compete / I want to make your heart pound with excitement I acknowledge your strength / I can, ‘cause it’s you / And that’s who we are I knew from the beginning That this would never be easy But I had no idea I would get totally lost in this dream As I run after the ball / I’ll live up to my true potential I want to get stronger / I’m wholeheartedly set on this goal And yet / and yet / and yet / and yet I’ve got so much farther to go I can’t accept the fact that I made you lose heart I’ll find even greater strength I’ll never / never / never / never Never let you down Even though each of us has his own kind of talent We go head-to-head and aim ever higher Higher / higher / higher / higher Seeking a challenge Until we seize the greatest victory If the road we travel is one and the same Then forever / ever / ever / ever We’ll be connected Before we meet again / I want to grow and improve So that I can hold my head high when we stand on the same court Until the day we meet again }} |-| Машины времени не существует = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КУРОКО КИСЕ ДУЭТ - Ромадзи = Aa deaete yokattassu Hai / sore ni kanshite wa boku mo doui desu Minna ni deaete yokatta desu Kurokocchi! Yeah! Nanda kanda de ano hibi wa / ima mo zutto mune no naka tokubetsu nanda Taimu mashiin ga nakutatte / itsumademo seishun no ichi peeji da ne Me wo tojireba soko ni / nakama ga ite Nanda kanda to ittekuru / ano goro no egao no mama Aa maji yokattasu / kamisama ni kansha shiterunsu Konna ni nani ka ni moeru jibun / souzou mo shite nakatta kara desu ka Nee kimi wa dou omoimasu ka konna ore wa dou utsutte imasu ka Mukashi yori mo iketerya ii na / soba ni kimi ga irya motto ii na Minna sorezore eranda tabidachi ni / kuchidashi nante deki wa shinai keredo Kitto takusan nayande kimeta koto / itai kurai ni wakatteiru kara Nanda kanda de ano hibi wa / ima mo zutto mune no naka tokubetsu nanda Taimu mashiin ga nakutatte / itsumademo seishun no ichi peeji da ne Genki desu ka nante / tanningyougi Attenai kedo daijoubu / shinpai shinakute mo heiki Kyou wa zuibun kanshouteki desu ne / kimi no hou ga chotto shinpai desu Atarashii chiimu ni najimemasenka Dakara choi choi ai ni kurun desu ka Komarimashita ne yowarimashita yo / nando iwaretemo kawarimasen shi Sonna fuu ni ite moraeru no wa kouei desu / teichou ni okotowari sasete itadakimasu Hido! Minna sorezore eranda tabidachi ni / kuchidashi nante deki wa shinai keredo Yappa honne wa sorya sabishii wake de / hisabisa aetandashi kataritainsu yo Nanda kanda de ano hibi wa / ima mo zutto mune no naka tokubetsu nanda Taimu mashiin ga nakutatte / itsumademo seishun no ichi peeji da ne Me wo tojireba soko ni / nakama ga ite Nanda kanda to ittekuru ano goro no egao no mama Komatte wa naisu ka / mondai arimasen yo Sabishiku wa naisu ka / mondai arimasen yo Sore naraba nani yorissu / nanka fuan sou desu ne Sore naraba nani yorissu Kokoro kara Minna sorezore eranda tabidachi ni / kuchidashi nante deki wa shinai keredo Kitto takusan nayande kimeta koto / sonchou shitai kara Sonkei shitai kara Sono kimochi wo ichiban ni wow wow ssu! / desu Honto kangae / naoshimasen Ore mo kanari yareru / shitsukoi desu Demo kitto tanoshii / kamo desu ne Jaa sukoshi wa myaku aru / wake nai desu Hido! chotto kurai wa / ariemasen Ore mo seichou shite / shittemasu Dakara kitto tanoshiku / kaerimasu Misdirection yamete! Nanda kanda de kono hibi wa / shinkoukei mune no naka tokubetsu nanda Nanya kanya to aru keredo / mattada naka seishun no ichi peeji desu Me wo aketereba ima no / nakama ga ite Nanda kanda tsuzuiteku / ano goro ga ima wo tsukuruRomaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - Английский = Ah, I’m so glad that we were able to meet each other Yes / I’m of that opinion as well I’m glad that I was able to meet everyone Kurokocchi! Yeah! Even if I’m doing this or that at the moment / those days are still the most special to me in my heart Even if there isn’t a time machine / we’ll always be on the first page of our youth If I close my eyes / I can visualise my friends in front of me Saying things like this and that / all while sporting the same smile as that time Ah, I’m extremely relieved / I’m so grateful to god Being fired up by something like this / I couldn’t even imagine it at all Hey, what do you think about this? What type of image do you have of me? It would be great if you thought I looked better than before It would be even better if you were by my side Each and every one of us has a journey that we have chosen to go on It won’t be good to interfere in them There has to be many worries when you decided on something So I understand that it can hurt Even if I’m doing this or that at the moment / those days are still the most special to me in my heart Even if there isn’t a time machine / we’ll always be on the first page of our youth How are you, you treating me like a stranger We haven’t met in a while, but it’s alright, I’ll be fine even if you don’t worry about me Today, you are surprisingly sentimental I’m just a little worried about you Won’t you join a new team? That’s why you’re coming to see me every so often? I’m a bit bothered by this, I’m dejected No matter how many times you ask, my answer won’t change I’m very honored by the fact that you are saying something like this. Let me politely decline your offer. So mean! Each and every one of us has a journey that we have chosen to go on It won’t be good to interfere in them I’ll be a little lonely because I haven’t seen you in a long time So I want to talk to you, of course, that was my real intention Even if I’m doing this or that at the moment / those days are still the most special to me in my heart Even if there isn’t a time machine / we’ll always be on the first page of our youth If I close my eyes / I can visualise my friends in front of me Saying things like this and that / all while sporting the same smile as that time Are you bothered by anything? / I have no problems Are you a little lonely by yourself? / I have no problems If it’s like that, that’s the best… / you sound a little anxious If it’s like that, that’s the best It’s from the heart Each and every one of us has a journey that we have chosen to go on It won’t be good to interfere in them There has to be many worries when you decided on something it’s because I want you to hold me in high regard It’s because I respect you Wow wow, that feeling is number one ssu! / desu Won’t you think about… / I won’t change my mind I can do it as well as him… / you’re too persistent But it’ll definitely be fun… / that might be true Then let’s try it out… / there’s no way So mean! Just a little is okay… / I decline I’ve also grown as well… / I know that That’s why it’ll be fun… / I’m going home Stop using your misdirection! Even if I’m doing this or that at the moment These days are becoming the most special to me in my heart There are times when this or that happens This is the right at the height of the first page of our youth If I open my eyes / I can see my friends in front of me Saying things like this and that I’ll make what the past happen in the present }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.2 Категория:Музыка Категория:Дуэт серия Категория:Требуется Перевод